


Mating dogs

by thatcamowolf



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mating, Sex, love in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcamowolf/pseuds/thatcamowolf





	Mating dogs

Baxter came walking down to the alley way for his morning meal.

Chef: you want some bones pooch? He said smiling and gave a bowl of bones.

Baxter ate them all and then some thing caught his eye a poodle at the dog park. His tail wagged frantically. He got two bones and ran over there his head high and his tail up looking bold. He dropped the bones near the female poodle and sat boldly. 

"Hi I'm clarity.." she said softly 

"I'm Baxter nice to meet you I have a question. " he said wagging his tail.

"Well sure tell me." She said smiling sitting down 

"Is your owner here?" He asked wanting to take her out

"No she's not I'm a stray" she said but that looked impossible she was just to darn pretty and clean.

"Well good can u come with me?" He asked leading her to his alley way.

"Sure" she said wagging her tail slowly 

He smelled something coming from her. She was in heat!  
Well u just got an idea.  
As he lead her to his alleyway he closed the gate so nobody could see or come in.

"Nice place" she smirked coming near him in a circle 

"You're in heat!?" He said staring at her smiling. 

"You finally know.. come get me " she smirked turning around .

He jumped up and started to get on her, his penis erecting and going in her butt. He started thrusting and going faster his penis was getting harder in her 

"Mmmm give me all of it babe" she moaned aloud

"Haha okay babe " he said licking her cheek.

He got off and turned her over on her back side and licked her pussy.he got on her again humping her faster and harder getting deeper into her g spot. 

"I'm gonna cum!!.." she moaned and all her juices was on his pens he got off catching his breath.

"It's my turn" she said walking over to me and licking my penis clean . I moaned and howled in delight.

That was the best thanks" he said smiling 

 

That's all byez


End file.
